


Scars

by msrogersstark



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Previous Self Harm, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:<br/>Imagine your OTP reading together. Person A comments on a faint scar on Person B’s arm. Person B replies that they had a habit of selfharming many years ago, and had stopped soon after they got together. Even with that reassurance, Person A catches themselves inspecting Person B’s arms at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Imagineyourotp on Tumblr.  
> Feedback is how I get better :)  
> Un-Beta'd

It'd been 4 years since that perfect, spectacular, amazing night and Johnny kept finding new things about Patrick's body. Often it was in a sleepy haze, they had little time in their lives to do much exploring other than that.  
Every hockey player had scars. Patrick knew that. It didn't stop him from covering the one on his shoulder. Most enforcers displayed their scars prominently. It was what they were paid to do. Some of the other playmakers that Patrick has been acquainted with, weren't eager to publicize their battle wounds when it wasn't necessary. Kesler was an exception but he was arrogant ass at the best of times and so Patrick didn't exactly place him in that group. Some hockey players (*cough* Johnny *cough*) hid their scars so well that they didn't even make them public. Needless to say, sometimes that was a bad idea.  
Patrick on the other hand decided he'd take the chance. His scar wasn't even from hockey in the first place. Nobody needed to know what he'd been up to before he and Johnny had gotten together. Especially when that wasn't the brightest of concepts. 

In Johnny's eyes, Patrick could do no wrong. His previous escapades were the past to Johnny. Sure, when it'd come out that Patrick had choked someone, Johnny made it quite clear to him that it was irresponsible. But as long as Patrick was with Johnny, he meant something to someone. Which meant no more crazy partying unless it was with Johnny. But that was ok now anyway. Johnny took the place that alcohol used to and Patrick was happier than he'd ever been. Being with Johnny forever was his dream and he knew it would come true.

"Move your fluffy hair Kaner." Johnny grumbled, pushing Patrick's head slightly to the side.  
It was a rare off day. Patrick had agreed to stay in, taking it slow. His life was always moving so fast and now it was slow and that was really good. Johnny was sprawled out on the couch with Patrick between his legs, back pressed to Johnny's chest. Johnny's book was in Patrick's lap so that they could read together, even though Johnny knew it was just a plan to cuddle. But Patrick kept moving his head so that Johnny couldn't see /his/ book.  
"Gosh Toews." Patrick teased and moved his head to the side.  
One of Johnny's hands moved to trace along Patrick's bare shoulder. He felt Patrick tense as his finger hit a rough patch of skin. Johnny paused with his finger on the scar.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"Skate Blade." Patrick lied and curled away from Johnny's touch.  
"Don't lie." Johnny's voice was soothing. "I'm not going to judge you."  
"It's..." Patrick trailed off. How was he supposed to tell Johnny that he used to cut himself? Every day?  
It wasn't as if he'd hung himself or anything like that. It was just that... in that downward spiral he'd had before he'd met Johnny, he'd been a little bit regretful, thus the self harm.  
"Patrick." Johnny pressed a kiss to the scar. "I'm not judging. Just tell me."  
"I used to cut." Patrick mumbled, "Before I we were together."  
Johnny's fingers stilled next to the scar.  
"I don't do it anymore!" Patrick continued, eager to defend himself. "It was during the Madison thing..."  
"Patrick." Johnny spoke up "I'm really proud of you."  
"It's been 4 years now." Patrick added.  
"And more to come." Johnny agreed, kissing the scar again. 

Johnny believed Patrick. He really did. But his worrying boyfriend side sometimes overpowered his trusting side. And when it came to something life threatening, Johnny was perfectly ok with the worrying boyfriend side showing. He did his best to be with Patrick at all times but sometimes errands needed to be done or the coach needed a word with his captain and Johnny couldn't be watching Patrick consistently.  
He definitely had the right to check to make sure that Patrick wasn't cutting anymore didn't he?

It'd been a few days since Johnny'd last checked in on Patrick. They hadn't been home at the same times very often. Johnny had a lot of training to do, he'd been busy with house work and had fallen behind on his goals. And Patrick was running errands and touring his family around wintering Chicago.  
Johnny managed to have some time with Patrick while they were both awake before game day a week after their conversation. Johnny was already dressed, watching Patrick tie his skates from across the room. Their teammates were chatting with each other, walking around grabbing gatorades and water bottles. Johnny made his way across the room to find Patrick done tying his skates and looking around sheepishly.  
"Hey." Johnny approached Patrick, putting his arms around Patrick's waist and pulling him against him. Johnny enjoyed holding Patrick's smaller frame.  
"Hi Stranger." Patrick said distractedly.  
"What's on your mind?" Johnny asked.  
"Normally I change in the washroom but I was too preoccupied today to remember and now I have to take off my shirt."  
"No one's going to notice Pat." Johnny assured him, understanding that Patrick wanted the cutting to be their secret.  
"What if they do?"  
"It's a little scar." Johnny told him. Part of Johnny thought that Patrick had something to hide. Had he been cutting again?  
Patrick reached down and tugged his own shirt over his head and dropped it on the stall bench.  
"Good." Johnny soothed.  
Patrick reached forward for his underarmer shirt and Johnny had a clear view of the one, fading scar he'd found the week before. He watched Patrick pull on the new shirt and noticed that no new scars covered his body.  
"Are you checking me out?" Patrick raised his eyebrows at Johnny.  
"Just appreciating you." Johnny reasoned and leaned in for a kiss.

Eventually Johnny stopped worrying about Patrick cutting himself. They went back to their normal routines and spent more time together than ever before.  
One year later, they won the Stanley Cup again and Patrick scored the winning goal. Patrick got drunk enough to run around the room without a shirt on and Johnny stepped back to watch. Most of the boys were too busy partying to notice the little scar on Patrick's shoulder that Johnny had found a year ago but it did not go unnoticed. Johnny watched Sharpy pull Patrick aside and trace the scar with his eyes. 

"What's this Pat?" Sharpy asked, pointing at the scar.  
"Battle wound."  
"Uh-huh..."  
Johnny could see Patrick wasn't quite drunk enough to deal with having to explain this so he walked towards them.  
"It's something that used to be a problem." Johnny explained "But now it isn't."  
"It hasn't been for 5 years!" Patrick bragged loudly.  
"That's great Peeks." Sharpy said, catching on to the subtle hint Johnny gave.  
"It really is!" Patrick agreed and Johnny left them alone to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
